


A mistake (of your own choice)

by Clara_Jimmy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cheating, Disregards Laws and Customs Among the Eldar, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Jimmy/pseuds/Clara_Jimmy
Summary: Erestor keeps repeating the same mistake and this time he might have reached a limit. Or, Erestor cheats on his wife.





	A mistake (of your own choice)

Erestor leaned back in his chair, looking up and from the tall windows, where there wasn’t much of light anymore as the Moon lay hidden amidst clouds. The world outside was ruled by the night, but in here, in his office, there was still a lamp shining and still a few remaining coals in the fireplace. He was reminded of the time and glanced over at the door, he couldn’t quite help himself, he felt the familiar anxiousness and impatience that always seemed to follow him when it came to this.

But he got back to the papers on his desk, a currently open deal with a company of lacemakers from Mithlond, and skimmed through the letters lazily, without much interest. Recognizing it for what it was again, a pretence, to make it look like he was working if anybody came to his office all of a sudden and wondered what he was doing. Still nothing, he taped his quill on the table and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and drowning in his mind. After a while he was disturbed by knocking on the door.

“Come in,” he called lightly and the expected guest entered, closing the door behind himself and also using the key.

“Erestor,” he greeted him, walking to him, “sorry for the delay, I didn’t want to be impolite and Elrohir couldn’t stop talking.” They have planned to meet two hours before midnight, a secure time when most people were either in the Hall of Fire or more likely already back home and about to go to sleep, but tonight the task of sneaking away became more difficult. Glorfindel had found himself in a merry company and the conversation flowed and didn’t show any signs of stopping. When he tried to excuse himself and retire he was always halted and someone, drunk Elrohir usually, had questions that could lead to a dangerous zone. Not wanting to create any suspicions, he waited until he could finally walk away unseen. He was more anxious to meet Erestor with every passing minute and also concerned that he would simply leave and go home.

Erestor rounded the desk and met him halfway.

“Unfortunate,” he said, “but that sometimes cannot be helped, it´s fine.”

“I´m glad that you waited,” he replied as Erestor run hands over his shoulders and arms.

He smiled at him, “and to have all that waiting be for nothing? No, I don’t think so, Glorfindel.”

Glorfindel smiled back and drew him into an embrace, whispering into his ear, “that is good to hear… I have been dying again to do this.”

“Hm… you have a way with words,” Erestor murmured and pulled away, an action that only resulted in their lips coming together in a fierce kiss. These meetings didn’t happen often enough, both thought.

“Let´s go to my room,” Glorfindel spoke afterwards, before it could lead anywhere further. He was sick and tired on doing it in Erestor´s office. They had privacy but not much comfort. It was exciting, the secrecy of it all, the factor of forbiddance, but it was also making him somewhat nervous. And sometimes he wished to prolong it. They always had to be careful to be quiet and finish rather sooner that he would have prefered. Glorfindel wanted to lie in a large bed not to be hastily putting his clothes back on. He thought they could feel more free in an actual bedroom.

“But like this we can go our own ways afterwards,” Erestor retorted, “if anyone asks we can say there was work to do.”

“We can do that either way,” Glorfindel replied, “if some Elf sees us in the hallway. It´s not really such a suspicious sight, Erestor. We both live here, we work together, maybe we have something important to discuss.”

“I don’t know…,” he sighed, but he was already swaying in favour of the idea. He too was tired of meeting in this manner and could appreciate more comfort and more time spent together. That they usually ended up in this office started naturally, he worked here, and often late into the night and alone. The other places where they´ve ever met were the remote grove in the east garden and the library, also deserted at night. It turned into a habit.

“Nobody will see us,” Glorfindel spoke, “and even if, we´ll just act like nothing´s different.” They looked at each other for a long while, each considering the proposal.

“Fuck it, alright,” Erestor said and then got back to his desk, gathering the papers and then some more. “For appearances,” he explained, unnecessarily, and they left the office.

They walked in hurry, listening for steps or further signs of other people, but fortunately encountered no one. Once they were in Glorfindel´s rooms and the door was securely locked they felt relieved. But it was still a precarious event, with barely any time to spare, and so they immediately moved from the parlour to the bedroom. They undressed each other as quickly as their anticipation and desire allowed and landed on the bed, a welcome change from the office desk or floor.

Erestor was the first of them to wake up and when he did, noticing the bright fresh light coming from beyond the windows, his eyes went wide.

“Fuck,” was the first word out of his mouth and he immediately started to panic, “fuck. I fell asleep.” He threw the blanket off and jumped out of the bed. Glorfindel opened his eyes and understood right away what must have happened. Alas, he was helpless and could only watch the scene. Erestor struggled with his clothes, putting on and fastening everything hastily, but he didn’t want to appear dishevelled. He nervously run a hand over his hair, finding it tangled and the braids damaged. He stole a brush from Glorfindel and did his best to fix it, but wasn´t very succesful. Finally he picked up his paperwork.

“I´m sorry, Erestor,” Glorfindel said, siting on the bed alone.

“This was a mistake. Goodbye, Glorfindel,” Erestor said curtly and crossed the room, unlocked the doors and left. Glorfindel couldn’t even reply and honestly didn’t know what he could even say that would make it better. It was pretty bad, they have stayed together until the morning, unwittingly breaking one of their most important rules. Hannel was probably wondering where Erestor has been. And he wasn’t the only one who felt guilty, Erestor´s heart was pounding as he strode thought the corridors and he was horribly afraid of the consequences of his error. And when he turned for the last time he faltered and almost stopped, seeing his wife and their son already leaving their rooms and with them was his assistant.

“There you are, Erestor!” Hannel exclaimed when he came closer, “where have you been this whole time, dear?”

He sighed tiredly and shook his head, “in my office, darling. Could you believe that I have actually fallen asleep there? And on the papers at that.” He showed them the files he has been carrying and received amused looks and some giggles. But then Luinelien looked to the ground. She has gone to the office last night, retrieving her forgotten book, and so knew the counsellor was lying through his teeth. But Erestor didn´t seem to notice her reaction.

“Those papers?” Hannel giggled, “and why do you bring them here?” That question caught Erestor unprepared, he only had those documents because he dragged them to Glorfindel´s room as a pretence that they were working. He was silent for a moment, but luckily he was saved soon.

“Father, you are so disoriented you actually don’t know why you did it,” Istion said and laughed and Erestor was grateful for his son´s innocence.

“In any case it doesn’t sound very comfortable,” Hannel remarked, touching his shoulder comfortingly and adjusting the robe that was askew, “I hope you´re going to bed at once and leave the business for the evening, at least.” She gave him an encouraging smile and he nodded and returned it. She had a good idea what he has been doing, just like all the other times he didn’t come back home until the sky showed stars on pitch black, with the same excuse that he has been absorbed in important work. As if she couldn’t see the way he sometimes looked at Glorfindel, as if she couldn’t smell him on her husband. But she was glad to see him now. Once again Hannel was confused about what to do.

“Yes of course, right away,” Erestor said, “so I will not come to work today, Luinelien, maybe in the evening.”

“I understand,” she replied quietly.

“Then let´s go, we have to hurry or all the best things will be gone,” Hannel said and then added, “do you maybe want to bring sometime to eat, Erestor?”

“No, I´ll be alright,” he replied and again felt guilty for the actions of last night. His mind has still halfway there, like in a foggy dream.

“Let´s go already!” Istion spoke dramatically.

“See you later then,” Erestor said, leaning in to kiss Hannel, and then they were walking away and disappeared around the corner. He sighed and almost vowed to never do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> The names of the OCs (from realelvish.net):  
> Hannel means Intelligent Female (hand+el)  
> Istion means Son of Knowledge/Lore (ist+iôn)  
> Luinelien means Daughter of a Blue Star (luin+êl+ien)


End file.
